


Motherhood x4 Combo.

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake and Yang kept their last names, F/F, Future Fic, Pregnancy, Wiess abandoned the Schnee name and took the Rose name when she married Ruby, also blake is trans for context of this fic, for added context, kind of, pregnancy announcement, soonish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Ruby and Weiss plan something and spur Yang into action. Blake is a tad overwhelmed.





	Motherhood x4 Combo.

**Author's Note:**

> I really could not think of a title.

Yang and Blake visited Weiss and Ruby often. The Rose household on Patch was large enough to accommodate all of them, and it was a preferred get together for the Team RWBY reunions compared to Blake and Yang's home on Menagerie, given the Patch house was close to the home of Ruby and Yang's father.  

The Xiao Long-Belladonnas sat comfy in the main living room in house of their hosts, drinking tea. They had been invited by Ruby and Weiss for an announcement, one that Ruby had described as greatly important. Blake had asked what the announcement was over the invitation call, but Yang let Ruby have her secret, given they had been planning to visit anyhow.

As they sat, Ruby and Weiss had come in, with sandwiches. They both looked like they were hiding something, Weiss hiding it better with her practiced Stoicism but still leaking some excitement slightly while Ruby looked like she as about to burst. 

They set the sandwiches on the coffee table but did not sit down. They prepared to speak.

"You might be wondering why we asked you here" Weiss began a practiced speech, "Ruby and I are.." "WE ARE GOING TO BE PREGNANT" Ruby interrupted Weiss in an joyous shout. 

Blake was shocked, flabbergasted even, was sat processing the information. Yang got up and hugged her sisters.

"I.. I am so happy for you" Yang squeezed tight as she cried, which promoted Ruby to become water works of tears and Weiss into crying as well. 

 Blake was to first to speak out the crying, which had lasted about a minute. "How Exactly are you getting pregnant?" She said with a mix of joy and confusion 

Ruby calmed down a bit "Oh Jaune is coming over in a few days and he is going to knock us both up" Ruby replied casually

This squicked Yang and Blake out a bit, the thought of Jaune and Ruby sexually, and Weiss gave Ruby a glare.

"Both?" Yang responded confused.

"Ruby and I both wanted kids, but we could not agree on an order, so we decided to just have kids at the same time" Weiss responded

"Ah. Blake, we call Sun, we need him to impregnate me" Yang asked Blake as if it was the most casual thing in the world

This shocked her wife and sisters. "Wait what?" Blake demanded of her wife

"I am not going to let my little sister out do me, so I have decided to that I am going to have a kid now as well, besides, we were talking about having kids earlier this week" Yang responded casually 

Blake was about to debate her wife, but thought it over and agreed "Fine, I get to pick the name though" Blake said as she took out her scroll to call her boyfriend.

Ruby started violently hugging Yang while Weiss ate a sandwich, which had started to grow cold. The 4 all sat down and they began to talk over things like baby names and accommodations.

**Author's Note:**

> Entire team is dorks


End file.
